Big Brother 1: Chuck E Cheese Party
by ChenLord
Summary: Many random characters meet in the Big Brother House! Google Searches come to life! Rated T for bonking.
1. Cast List

BIG BROTHER: CHUCK-E-CHEESE PARTY

Julie Chen welcomes the houseguests to the first season of Big Brother after being cancelled for 300 years. Julie Chen is now half human, half robot and is referred to as ChenBot. Due to budget constraints this season will be held at a local Chuck-E-Cheese. ChenBot introduces the 14 new houseguests.

Carlos: Actor from former show Magic School Bus

Home: Pun City

Occupation: 4th Grade Student

Series: Magic School Bus

Kelly The Bread: Literal piece of bread with a smily face

Home: ChenBots Cabinet

Occupation: Wouldn't say

Series: Real Life

Abby Hensel: Siamese twin from TLC Show

Home: St. Paul Minnesota

Occupation: Carnival Worker

Series: Abby and Brittany

Brittany Hensel: Siamese twin from TLC Show

Home: St. Paul Minnesota

Occupation: Carnival Worker

Series: Abby and Brittany

BZ Goldberg: Award winning film maker of the documentary "Promises"

Home: Palestine

Occupation: Director

Series: Promises

Noseybonk: Borderline Demon

Home: Borderline Hell

Occupation: Children Show Actor

Series: Jigsaw

Trish Delarosa: Teen with a sassy attitude that always gets fired

Home: Miami, Florida

Occupation: Too many

Series: Austin and Ally

Daria Morgendorffer: Extreme Pessimist

Home: MTV

Occupation: Putting down others

Series: Daria

Jake Coollastname: Annoying know-it-all

Home: A State

Occupation: Corn Shucker

Series: Real Life

Tyler Sederwall: YouTube Let's Player AKA Attacking Tucans

Home: Missouri

Occupation: YouTube Gamer

Series: Real Life

Double Dutch Bus Girl: Her name describes it

Home: The Netherlands

Occupation: Jump Roper

Series: Real Life

Titler: Actual Tit with Hitler Stache

From: Areolaville

Occupation: Dictator

Series: Real Life

Choking on Artichokes: Beaver who cannot seem to swallow that artichoke

Home: Hospital

Occupation: Professional Choker

Series: Google Images

Oobi: Hand with googly eyes

Home: ?

Occupation: Kid Show Host

Series: Oobi


	2. Episode 1: I Just Want to Bonk You All

"Welcome to Big Brother, it is now time to enter the new household! The first four guests to enter the house will be… Abby, BZ, Trish, and Carlos. You can now go inside of the house." ChenBot explains.

Brittany raises her hand.

"How is Abby entering the house, we share one body?" asks Brittany

Julie hands Brittany tape to put over her eyes.

Brittany applies tape to her eyes.

Carlos opens the door and cockroaches start to run out "I have a feeling this house is going to really BUG me!"

All of the houseguests collectively face palm, except for Trish who laughs hysterically.

The house is very broken down and at least half of it is a ball pit.

Abby and Brittany try to walk through the door, but Brittany hits her head on the door and starts to cry. "Brittany get the hell over yourself you are useless." Yells Abby. "Okay master." Sobs Brittany.

BZ is the last to walks in with his camera and starts to narrate everything he sees and talks in third person. "This game will not be easy for BZ."

"Time for the rest of you to go in." Says ChenBot with no emotion.

"Don't take of your tape." Demands Abby. "Okay master." Says Brittany.

Oobi, Jake, Tyler, Daria, Titler, Double Dutch Bus Girl, Choking on Artichokes and NoseyBonk, but Kelly the Bread just lays there. Everyone except Kelly enters.

"You are the ugliest group of people I have seen in my life." Daria tells everyone

"You are pretty ugly yourself." Abby and Brittany say in complete unison.

"Says the Girl with two heads, or should I say girls."

"Two heads are better than one!" Carlos "Puns" into the conversation.

The house collectively facepalms, except Trish who laughs again.

The house starts to disperse to different rooms.

Oobi, NoseyBonk, Trish, Carlos and Daria find themselves all together in one room.

"I just want to bonk you all on the nose." Exclaims NoseyBonk. "Maybe we should all be in an alliance together."

Oobi nods in agreement

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Carlos

"Where ever Carlos goes I go" Trish says in a voice that sounds like she wants Carlos to touch her.

"As long as I don't have to do anything that involves basic emotion." Daria tells the group.

"What should our alliance name be?" NoseyBonk says seductively. "Maybe the sexy beasts that are ever so bonkable."

"How about the AlliANTS!" Carlos "Puns" Once more.

"CARLOS TOUCH ME EVERYWHERE." Trish screams. "I mean yeah great idea."

Choking can be heard in the distance

"AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGHHHHHAAAAHHHGGGHHHH" chokes out Choking on Artichokes

"Maybe BZ Can help, BZ is a part time doctor." BZ says in the third person.

BZ attempts to Heimlich him, but nothing happens so he quickly gives up

Jake and Tyler are in the kitchen talking to each other. They eventually determine that they could make an alliance.

"Let's work together." Jake whispers.

"I'm not going to play you like I play Pikmin." Tyler says.

"If we align we will have this in the bag." Jake confirms.

"Okay we will go to the final two together."

Jake extends his hand and shakes Tyler's, but they are quickly interrupted by Choking.

"AHHHHHHHGHGHHGHGHGGGHGGGHAAAAHHHHHGGGGG." Squeals Choking.

"Everybody meet in the backyard it is time for the HOH competition, gather in the backyard." ChenBot buzzes.

The backyard is covered in blood, Kelly lays there in the middle smiling.

"In this season of Big Brother there is a twist! Veto is not going to be part of the game anymore so you better play hard for HOH. In this competition you will have to find the HOH room key in this big pool of blood. Good luck."

The house guests scramble every direction trying to find the key.

"HOH more like HIV! Puns Carlos.

Kelly is still floating on the blood smiling.

Daria is not content and does not even try looking for the key.

Oobi moves around swiftly dunking his hand under the blood.

BZ films the action and starts to edit the film

Trish stares at Carlos the entire time

NoseyBonk does the same to Trish

Abby and Brittany keep hitting heads together

Chocking Continues to Choke

Titler screams nein

Double Dutch jumps over her rope

Tyler plays the Wii in the back

Jake is shucking corn and eating it

The camera cuts to Kelly who has the key on top of her body.

"KELLY WINS HOH!" Screams Jeff Probst.

"How did you get here?" Says Julie

Jeff evaporates.

The house guests all covered in blood enter the big brother house and go to the ball pit.

"Kelly who do you nominate?" Asks Julie

Kelly's body launches at Choking and Carlos

Trish starts to cry hysterically

"Well this week I'm looking kinda weak!" Carlos puns.

Trish continues to cry.

The house starts to spread out to different locations

The entire AlliANTZ agree that they will keep Carlos safe no matter what happens and their main target becomes Kelly

During that night no one could sleep because of choking everyone was thoroughly pissed off. It seemed that Choking would be going home this week.

The house guests gathered into the ball pit again to vote. Here are the votes

Abby-Choking

Brittany-Choking

Daria-Carlos

NoseyBonk-Carlos

Oobi-Choking

Tyler-Choking

Jake-Choking

BZ-Choking

Trish-Choking

Titler-Choking

Double Dutch Bus Girl-Choking

"With a vote of 9-2, chocking you are eliminated from Big Brother!"

Everyone was relieved as Choking walked out of the house and they could sleep well that night.

Chocking walks onto the stage where his interview with Julie begins.

"Why do you think you were evicted?" Asks Julie

"AGGGGHHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGGGGHGHGHHGHGHG." Chokes Choking

"Oh I see, I am sorry to see you leave." Exclaims Julie.

Credits roll.


	3. Episode 2: Because Racial Diversity

**NOTE: All Diary Room Sessions Will Be In Italics**

BIG BROTHER: CHUCK-E-CHESSE

INTRO: Kelly the Bread, Oobi, Daria, Jake, Carlos, Trish, Tyler, Double Dutch Bus Girl, BZ, Titler, Abby, Brittany, and NoseyBonk

"Welcome back to Big Brother!" said Julie. "I have been informed that I am still half robot, and we have a diary room! Let's take a look inside of the house."

AlliANTZ is talking inside one of the bedrooms.

"WHO VOTED FOR CARLOS?!" Trish screamed using much force from her bosom. "I think it was you NoseyBonk! I saw you looking at me during the HOH competition.

"I would never bonk anyone in this alliance." NoseyBonk proclaims.

"On the other HAND it could have been Oobi." Carlos puns into the conversation.

Everyone facepalms except Trish, Oobi then flicks off Carlos

"You all need to stop overreacting it was 9-2 you guys need to settle down and who said it wasn't me? It could have been…" Daria stops talking

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Trish moaned and wept.

"I bet she's going to the DARIA room." Carlos punned once again.

_Daria- I just completely gave myself away, but hopefully Trish is blinded by her Romeo and Juliet love with Carlos that nothing will happen to me and she will still target Kelly. Maybe they will both die like Romeo and Juliet._

Jake, Tyler, and BZ are talking in the kitchen

"BZ is not happy that Choking left, BZ really liked him." BZ said.

"He literally said no words what so ever." Tyler tells BZ.

"BZ thinks we need one more person in our alliance." BZ tells the group.

Daria happens to walk into the kitchen

"Daria you should join our alliance!" Tyler tells Daria

"Why would I wanted to be with a guy who talks in third person, a gamer, and a corn shucker?" Daria says.

"Because racial diversity." Tyler mumbles.

"What do I have to lose, I'm already a child of divorce." Daria tells them with no emotion

BZ, Jake, Tyler, and Daria are now in an alliance

"Gather in the backyard it is time for the HOH completion." ChenBot announces

Everyone gathers in the backyard except Kelly who is nowhere to be found.

"Today's competition will exclude Kelly the Bread which isn't a problem because she has vanished from the house, Double Dutch Bus Girl is also nowhere to be found so she will also not be taking part in the competition." ChenBot informs the group.

The backyard is a maze and mouse traps are everywhere, each player starts at a different entrance, the HOH key is in the middle. The competition begins.

BZ takes off into the Maze he trips over his own feet and his face slams onto the ground. "BZ don't feel so good." He mumbles in pain.

Jake gets off to a good start, but he gets lost in the maze. Jake keeps going in circles and gets tired

Tyler finds Abby and Brittany in the maze they start to talk as they look for the key

"We need to work together. If you let me win you will not be nominated." Tyler says to Abby and Brittany.

"How about we win and you do not go up." Abby and Brittany tell Tyler.

"That's fine with me."

Carlos runs through the maze and keeps stepping on mouse traps. "This doesn't feel so MICE."

Trish laughs at hysterically and falls injuring herself.

NoseyBonk jumps on top of Trish, Carlos is nowhere to be found.

"IM GONNA BONK YOU!" NoseyBonk proclaims

Trish kicks him in the face.

"NO YOU ARE NOT, CARLOS HELP ME!" She screams, he is nowhere to be found.

Carlos faintly says, "CHEESE out of my league."

Daria still doesn't try to win HOH

Oobi gets trapped by the mouse traps

Titler meets up with Abby and Brittany

"Titler we should be in an alliance, we are all alone right now." Abby and Brittany.

"NEIN!" Titler yells

"Why not?" Abby and Brittany ask

"I do not trust you at all I am a lone wolf do not try to play with me."

Abby and Brittany punch Titler in the face she is left bleeding. "Don't tell anyone this happened or worse will come."

Tyler grabs the key.

"TYLER WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff Probst screams.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" screams Tyler.

Jeff's eyes roll into the back off his head and he vanishes.

The houseguests go inside, Double Dutch Bus Girl and Kelly are still not found by the guests.

Kelly and Double Dutch Bus Girl are seen in a pitch black room. Kelly floats there smiling.

"You will get yourself out this week, I am the ultimate controller and you need to go. I had a vision that you would tell them all of my secrets." Kelly starts to bleed, the room starts to turn bright white.

The house guests discover Kelly and Double Dutch Bus Girl in bottom of the ball pit.

Nomination Ceremony takes place

"I Nominate…" Tyler is stopped

"I HATE ALL OF YOU, YOU ALL NEED TO DIE, I WILL GET ALL OF YOU OUT!" Double Dutch Bus Girl exclaims.

"I nominate Double Dutch Bus Girl and Abby."

_Kelley-…_

Tyler, Daria, Jake and BZ meet in the ball pit.

"Abby has to go she is dangerous." Tyler tells the alliance.

"Did you not hear what Double Dutch Bus Girl just said?" Says Jake

"BZ thinks Double Dutch Bus Girl should go." BZ said in third person

"I agree with the slow guy." Daria tells the group.

"Okay, but we need to watch out for Abby." Says Tyler

The Eviction ceremony will now begin.

Kelley the Bread- Double Dutch Bus Girl

Oobi- Double Dutch Bus girl

Jake- Double Dutch Bus Girl

Tyler-Abby

BZ-Double Dutch Bus Girl

Titler-Abby

Brittany-Abby

NoseyBonk- Double Dutch Bus girl

Daria- Double Dutch Bus Girl

Carlos- Double Dutch Bus Girl

Trish- Double Dutch Bus Girl

"By a vote of 8-3 Double Dutch Bus Girl you are evicted form the Big Brother Household." ChenBot announces.

"DDBG in the event that you were evicted your housemates taped some good bye messages for you."

_Kelly the Bread-…._

_Tyler-I know you weren't a threat I'm sorry you had to go._

_Carlos-Sorry you had to JUMP the gun so early!_

_Trish-Someone help I'm scared for my life_

"So what happened right before that nomination." Asked ChenBot

"IT WAS KELLY HE WILL REVEAL ALL HE IS THE END AND THE BEGINNING!" Double Dutch Bus Girl screeched.

_She was found dead in her apartment three days later._

Credits Roll.


	4. Episode 3: I Like Women

**NOTE: All Diary Room Sessions Will Be In Italics**

BIG BROTHER: CHUCK-E-CHEESE

Intro: Kelly the Bread, Oobi, Daria, Jake, Carlos, Trish, Tyler, BZ, Titler, Abby, Brittany, and NoseyBonk

"Welcome to Big Brother! Last week was pretty crazy, puns were made, deals were broken, and ultimately Double Dutch Bus Girl was eliminated from the house. With tensions rising who will be the next out of Big Brother!"

After the eviction, everybody starts to split up and go to their rooms.

Tyler, Jake, BZ and Daria are seen in the backyard talking

"I'm still really mad that Abby was not evicted, she is way more of a threat." Said Tyler

"Maybe we should of, but she's connected by the head to another girl what would they have done?" asks Daria

"I like women." Jake says for everyone to hear.

"BZ thinks maybe Tyler was right, Abby is very threatening she is mean to Brittany. I think we should get her out this week." BZ tells the alliance.

"Well Mr. Third-person we only have three people competing for HOH this week we need to lay low. Look what happened to Double Dutch Bus Girl, one dumb sentence and she was gone." Daria explains.

"We need to get one more person in this alliance or we are screwed over." Tyler proclaims.

Titler and Kelly the Bread are seen in the ball pit.

"I know you can talk." Titler says to Kelly

Kelly doesn't reply.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, we could go far in this game I know we can. Meet me in the backyard after the next eviction, maybe we can work something out."

_Titler- I know there is more to Kelley, she did something to Double Dutch Bus Girl._

There is a fight in the kitchen between Tyler and Abby

"You said you were not going to put me up. What ever happened to that?" Abby yells at Tyler.

"You are dangerous and I know it, you have two heads there has to be something else happening here that none of us know about." Tyler tells Abby

"She is useless and dumb, I don't need her at all. I am all alone in this game I need to get an alliance going. You and I are the two smartest people in this game we could work together." Abby tells Tyler

Titler walks into the fight

"She punched me in the face during HOH do not trust her at all." Titler says to the two fighting.

"First off you have a tit for a head and I would never do such a thing to anyone." Says Abby.

"She punched her, I was there, and she did it." Brittany mumbles.

"That's it you are going home this week we are going to get you!" Tyler yells.

The fight disperses

Trish is crying in her room, Carlos is also there.

"Yesterday during the HOH something happened to me." Trish cries.

"What happened?" Carlos asks Trish.

"NoseyBonk….he…..he…he…bonked me. He did it, I feel so violated I do not know what to do anymore." Trish says in full on tears.

"I will go confront him." Carlos tells Trish.

Carlos makes his way to NoseyBonk.

"I heard what you did to Trish. I will not stand for that!" says Carlos.

"What did I do?" says NoseyBonk.

"YOU BONKED TRISH!" Carlos yells.

"I DIDN'T SHE IS LYING TO YOU SHE MET ME IN THE MAZE AND TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO GET YOU OUT SHES TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU!" NoseyBonk explains to Carlos.

"Is that true, well I guess she has been acting weird and following me?" Carlos says trying to understand what's happening.

"We need to get rid of her she is crazy and a backstabber." NoseyBonk explains to Carlos

"I need some time to think about this." Carlos tells NoseyBonk

Carlos and NoseyBonk leave the room.

"Time for the HOH competition!" ChenBot says through the speaker.

The guests all gather in the backyard.

"Today's HOH competition will involve endurance. Each houseguest will have to stand on these totem poles for as long as they can. There is a twist though, if you fall off you have to knock someone else off with you. Tyler since you won the last time you will be sitting out."

Everyone stands on their poles, the competition begins.

Kelly the Bread, Oobi, Daria, Jake, Carlos, Trish, BZ, Titler, Abby, Brittany, and NoseyBonk all get off to a good start.

Kelley the bread lays there with no problem.

Oobi is also not struggling at all.

Daria begins to wobble

A loud droning sound is heard

"I'm out of here this is horrible." Says Daria as she jumps off the pole.

Daria chooses to take off Kelley because of her very unfair advantage.

Oobi looks over the edge of the totem pole and falls off. He chooses to take off Brittany. Don't ask how Brittany is off and Abby is still on.

Carlos stays perfectly still. "I hope I can POLE this one out of the bag!"

Trish laughs and begins to wobble.

Titler starts to get nauseous, she pucks and it hits Jake. Both Titler and Jake fall off, Titler takes out BZ and Jake takes out Abby.

Only the AlliANTZ is left.

_Trish-I figure if I jumped off I could take out NoseyBonk and Carlos would nominate him and he would leave this week so I had to do the right thing._

Trish jumps off the pole and picks NoseyBonk to come down.

Carlos wins HOH.

"Trish you really do know how to pick a NOSE!" Carlos puns.

Everyone goes back inside of the house.

Carlos and NoseyBonk begin to talk

"You need to put up Trish she is too crazy and you don't know what she will do next…bonk." Says NoseyBonk.

"I think I might have to BONK her out of this game!" Carlos puns.

"It is the best for everyone to get her out right now." NoseyBonk tells Carlos

"Okay I will TRASH TRISH!" Carlos puns.

_NoseyBonk- Once Trish is gone I can bonk Carlos… I can't wait._

Trish approaches Carlos

"You need to get out NoseyBonk." Trish demands Carlos.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I am worried for you, but our alliance needs to be strong." Carlos tells Trish.

"You need to figure out what you are going to do." Trish informs Carlos.

The Nomination Ceremony begins.

"I know this is hard, but I nominate you Oobi because you haven't done much and my last nominee will be Trish. I am sorry this had to happen." Carlos tells the house.

Trish begins to cry and she disappears for the rest of the day.

Jake, Tyler, BZ, and Daria meet up in the kitchen.

"We are getting rid of Oobi, because we can easily take out Carlos, Trish and NoseyBonk they will also cause a lot of trouble between everyone, no one will see us coming." Daria says to the group.

The entire group agrees that this is the best option for everyone.

_Trish- I JUST WANT CARLOS TO CLIMB ON ME LIKE A MONKEY, BUT HE RUINED MY LIFE._

The eviction ceremony begins

Kelley the Bread- Trish

Daria- Oobi

Jake- Oobi

Tyler-Oobi

NoseyBonk-Trish

Titler-Trish

Abby-Oobi

Brittany-Trish

BZ-Oobi

"By a vote of 5-4 Oobi please pack your bags and leave." ChenBot says to the house.

Everyone tries to hug him, but handshakes work better.

_Carlos- Sorry you had to leave I didn't really get a GRASP on what you were like!_

_Abby- I FREAKIN HATE YOU_

_Brittany- Same as Abby…_

Oobi makes his way down to the stage, he sits down?

"So how did you think your game went?" asks ChenBot.

Oobi nods

"Well this is going nowhere! See you next time on BIG BROTHER!" Chenbot screams.

Credits roll


	5. Episode 4: Are You Even Bread?

BIG BROTHER

Intro: Kelly the Bread, Daria, Jake, Carlos, Trish, Tyler, BZ, Titler, Abby, Brittany, and NoseyBonk

"Welcome to BIG BROTHER! Last week we saw many alliances broken and tension is rising between Kelly the Bread and Titler, let's see what happens next." Julie announces.

Kelly and Titler are seen in the backyard. Kelly is floating there smiling.

"What are you, are you even bread? Are you whole grain or white?" asks Titler.

Kelly begins to communicate telepathically.

"I am not bread I am something else, I can help you control this game." Kelly informs Titler.

"Did you do that to Double Dutch Bus Girl?" Titler says.

"Yes." Kelly says in a low voice.

"Why would you do that?" Titler asks in a confused tone.

"She was going to tell everyone my secret. If you tell anyone the same thing will happen to you. Do what I say or I will take you down." Kelly tells Titler.

"I will." Titler whispers.

"Your first objective is to get with Jake, Carlos and Brittany." Kelly says.

"But Abby and Brittany are stuck together…" Titler pondered.

"That is not my problem to deal with." Kelly informs Titler.

Titler walks out of the backyard. Kelly floats away.

_Brittany: I would totally get Abby out if I could she really scares me._

_Abby: IM RIGHT HERE._

NoseyBonk is seen talking to Abby. Brittany is plugging her ears, or is Abby?

"I would bonk you both *hisses*." Hissed NoseyBonk.

"You are freakin creepy you freakin freak."

"We could work together it would be bonkerific!" NoseyBonk said in a very creepy tone.

"What do you have in mind, you help Brittany and I, then we will help you. You need to get out Tyler and then we will help you." Abby bargains.

Carlos is seen around the corner, he is listening.

"I will do that if you help me get out Trish bonk bonk." NoseyBonk bonks into the conversation.

"It's a deal." Abby agrees.

BZ, Jake, Tyler and Daria are talking in the ball pit.

Carlos runs up to them and is panicked.

"Tyler they are going after you!" Carlos yells.

"WHAT?" Tyler shouts.

"They are also going after me, I heard Noseybonk and Abby talking. We have to do something or we are both going out and probably the rest of our alliances after it!" Carlos says to the group.

"BZ think that Abby is number one target this week." BZ says in third person.

"I agree with that she is very dangerous and I don't want to go." Jake adds to the conversation.

"I bet you would be saying awe SHUCKS if you went out Jake!" Carlos puns.

"Do you have to make everything a pun Carlos? Also, we need to lay low this week Carlos will not be able to get HOH and we would be digging a deep hole for ourselves." Daria said in monotone.

"Daria why do you always have to argue with everything we have to say? Stop bringing down our alliance there is a major threat in the house that we need to get out!" Jake argues.

"I liked it better when you only told us you liked girls." Daria interjects.

The group is left flustered, at this point no one knows who to trust anymore

_Titler- I need to get someone in an alliance out this week if I want to follow Kelly's orders. I see Daria, BZ and Jake together a lot maybe one of them should go this week. I need to win HOH._

Trish and Carlos cross paths a big fight erupts.

"WHY DID YOU PUT ME UP I AM GOING AFTER YOU, YOU WILL BE GOING HOME THIS WEEK FOR SURE!" Trish yells at Carlos.

"I'm sorry a lot of people were telling me to do different things." Carlos tells Trish.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYBODY TOLD YOU IT IS OVER BETWEEN ME AND YOU, PACK YOUR BAGS BECAUSE YOU ARE LEAVING THE IN A LITTLE BIT! Trish screams in Carlos ear.

"Wait Trish I have something to tell you, I LOVE YOU!" Carlos mumbles and sounds like he doesn't mean it.

"ITS OKAY I FORGIVE YOU I LOVE YOU, HAVE MY CHILDREN AND TOUCH ME ALL OVER, LETS GET MARRIED WE CAN HAVE THE WEDDING IN THE BACKYARD AND EVERYBODY CAN COME!" Trish says in excitement.

_Carlos- I'm really TRISHing I didn't do that._

"I is time for the HOH competition you will all need to meet in the kitchen, each person will go one at a time. This week is a food competition, the person to finish the fastest wins."

Daria goes first, she pulls her food she gets fish.

"I would do this, but I'm a vegetarian. You killed a helpless animal for me to eat. You monster."

Kelly goes next, her food is bread.

"….."

Jake walks in to the backyard, his food is corn

Jake breaks down into tears "I can't do this, the corn is not shucked properly." He slowly eats the corn with the tears flowing onto his plate.

Trish goes next her food is cake

"I CANT EAT THIS I NEED TO SAVE IT FOR ME AND CARLOS'S WEDDING!" Trish says in a very loving voice.

Tyler is now up to eat, his food is Pikmin. He gets off to a good start, but then he starts to feel bad as he hears their cries. Tyler still finishes the meal.

BZ goes out to his meal, it is a flaming tire. BZ eats them fairly quickly, for some reason he enjoyed it.

Titler now goes, she pulls her card, but drops it then picks it up again and drops it and picks it up again and drops it. After 30 minutes a producer has to come out and help her. It is revealed that she has to drink breast milk.

"I GOT THIS!" Titler screams she chugs the entire glass in seconds.

Abby and Brittany go at the same time they have to eat a watermelon.

"I HATE YOU THIS IS FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE!" yells Brittany.

The watermelon hits the ground and they are disqualified.

Noseybonk is the last to go he has to eat a package of cigarettes.

He finishes quickly too.

The HOH competition is now over, Carlos reveals the top three.

"The top three are Kelly her food item was bread…" Carlos announces.

Everybody's jaw drops when they realize he pretty much is a cannibal.

"And Titler, who food was breast milk. Finally Noseybonk who had to eat cigarettes. The winner is by two seconds…TITLER!" Carlos yells.

Titler is seen meeting up with BZ

"BZ are you in an alliance?" asks Titler.

"Yes BZ is in an alliance with many people." Says BZ

"Like who would that be?" Titler questions BZ.

"BZ is with Daria, Jake and Tyler, but BZ thinks BZ is the best." Says BZ in third person.

"Okay well thanks for that information!" Titler tells BZ.

"Do you want to be with BZ?" BZ asks to Titler.

"Nein I'm good." Titler informs BZ.

BZ goes back to his alliance to talk to them.

"BZ almost got Titler into our alliance, she asked BZ who was in it and I told her, but she still said no."

"You are the dumbest narrator I have ever met." Says Daria.

The nomination ceremony begins.

"I Titler have been given the power to nominate two people this week. I do not want to hurt anybody feelings, but I need to do what is best for me. BZ and Jake you have been nominated." Titler tells the cast.

"BUT I LIKE GIRLS!" screams Jake.

Titler goes to talk to Jake.

"You are safe promise me I am going to talk to some people to keep you in." Titler tells Jake.

"Thank you I have your back too." Says Jake.

Jake makes his way over to Daria, and Tyler

"You have our vote BZ really screwed this up for us." Says Tyler.

"Thank god, also I like girls." Jake tells Tyler and Daria.

Titler goes to talk to Carlos.

"We need to work together with Jake we would make a really strong alliance." Says Titler.

"I'm okay with that I'm really backed into a corner with Trish." Carlos tells Titler

"Tell Trish to vote out BZ." Titler makes sure Carlos knows.

The Eviction Ceremony begins.

Kelly the Bread-BZ

Daria-BZ

Tyler-BZ

Carlos-BZ

Trish-BZ

Abby-Jake

Brittany-Jake

Noseybonk-Jake

"By a vote of 5-3 BZ you have been eliminated from the Big Brother house, pack your bags and leave." Says ChenBot to the guests.

BZ leaves the house without saying goodbye to anyone.

BZ walks onto the stage.

"So BZ where do you think you went wrong?" ChenBot asks BZ

"I DON'T NOW BZ IS NICE TO EVERYONE!" BZ cried.

BZ runs off stage.

"Well see you next time on BIG BROTHER!" ChenBot screams.

Credits roll.


End file.
